Confession
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: Tonks broke her mother's vase. Read as the Marauders try to convince her to own up.  Tonks is 5, by the way   Written for the My Scenario, Your Story challenge.


**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, themes and otherwise are property of J.K Rowling. I do not own anything here, except the plot line. Even though that was given to me... I am not making any money from this.

**Challenge: **This story was written for the My Scenario, Your Story challenge, created by Lost In The Lies. From the HPFC (Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum by Megsy42) The bold is the scenario given to me.

* * *

><p>Mummy isn't talking to daddy. And it's all my fault. I didn't mean to make mummy cross, and I definitely didn't mean for daddy to be blamed for it. I didn't know that mummy would be angry at daddy. Now, I feel sad. Mummy is cross, so she doesn't feel like playing, and daddy is always away working.<p>

Ahhh, cousin Sirius was here now. Surely, he'd play with her. Sirius talked to mummy for a while, and his friends came to look for me.

I liked the one with the black, messy hair and the one with the browner hair. The other one looked a little odd.

I came out of my hiding spot behind the cupboard in the upper stairs living room. I walked towards Sirius' friends. They didn't seem like they wanted to play. My hair was a deep red. I knew that it was going to be a long time until someone played with her.

Sirius' friend, Remus Lupin came up to her. She liked him. He was smart, and thought things through.

"Hi, Dora," I made a face at my name, "want to play a game of hide and seek?"

Tonks nodded. Remus closed his eyes and started counting.

I raced around the house. I was looking for the perfect hiding places. I settled for the downstairs living room, behind the couch, under the little table there.

'_Remus will never find me here.'_ I thought.

Then, I began to think of all the _other _hiding places, places where I will hide next.

Too absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Remus sneaking in to the room.

"BOO!" Remus yelled, scaring me.

I screamed. "How did you find me?" I asked.

"Your hair turned blue. I saw it from under the brown table, behind the red couch."

"Oh."

"I'm going to find James, now. Cya!"

I grew sad once more. I had no one to play with, yet again. I sat down under the table, and my hair turned blue. I was bored, and had nothing to do. I wondered if Sirius would play with me, now.

I ran outside, towards where Sirius was. "Sirius! Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, Tonks."

After we'd played, Sirius saw me looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Dora?"

"I broke mummy's vase."

"Really?"

"Yes, and now mummy's not talking to daddy."

"Why not?"

"Because… daddy took the blame for it."

"Well, then, you have to make it right!"

"No," I said, "Mummy will be mad at me."

"Oh, alright," Sirius sighed, "Bye."

I felt lonely again, with no one to play with.

Then, Peter Pettigrew walked towards me. I didn't really like him, but I was really bored. I wanted someone to play with! Peter suggested a game of 'chasey'.

I agreed, albeit warily.

Peter volunteered to be 'it' first. I ran away, as fast as I could. Peter started chasing after me, running a bit slower than me.

"Got you!" Peter yelled out, tapping me on the shoulder, then running off.

"I'm going to get you!" I yelled back, laughing and chasing back after him.

After a while, Peter left. Feeling bored, I ran around in circles. I raced around the big lawn.

Then, I decided to settle down for a bit. I sat down, tired. I suddenly remembered that mummy was mad at daddy.

I started crying, and my cheeks turned red.

I knew what I had to do.

I packed a bag full of clothes, grabbed some snacks, and a bottle of water.

I then opened my window, which was thankfully on the ground floor, facing away from where mummy was. I started to inch out of the window. It was a tight squeeze.

**"Ahhh, what are you doing?" The five year old Nymphadora Tonks jumped, smashing into her dresser as her hair changed to a violent shade of blue. She looked up startled to see a black haired bespectacled boy standing in her door way.**

**Dora (or Tonks, as she preferred to the name her parents bestowed her with) knew who he was: James Potter, her cousin Sirius' friend who had brought him here along with his other friends so he could tell her mom that yes, he had actually managed to graduate from Hogwarts (she'd laughed at that).**

**That reminded Dora why she'd been trying to squeeze through her window (most likely why he'd questioned her) and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.**

**"Running away!" The five year old said as her hair changed to a bright lime green.**

**"Why?" James asked, walking into her room and sitting on her bed. She just shook her head.**

"You know, if you don't tell me, I can't help you run away."

I was shocked at that; my hair turning a horrid shade of hot pink. James bellowed with laughter, until he caught my dirty look and my hair: it was a shade of bright red.

"Will you really help me?" I asked, rather hopeful.

"Sure, if you tell me why."

"Mummy's angry with daddy, and it's all _my _fault."

"I'm sure it's not."

"Yes, it is. I broke mummy's favourite vase, and daddy took the blame for it. Now, mummy's not talking to daddy. It's all my fault!"

"It's OK, Tonks. Mummy will settle down soon. You could always tell her it was you. Mummy wouldn't be mad at daddy, and she can't be mad at you forever."

I thought about that. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because mummy will be angry at me." I replied.

"Andromeda can't be mad forever."

"Yes, she can."

"No, she can't."

"She can."

"She can't!" James shouted.

I stayed quiet for quite some time, debating with myself in my mind.

'_I should tell mummy the truth.'_

'_But what if she gets mad at me?'_

'_But she's mad at daddy, now. It's not fair!'_

'_But… What if she tells me off?'_

'_You deserve it. You should always tell the truth.'_

I knew that that was right. I walked out of the door and down to where mummy was.

"Mummy…?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, Dora?" She replied.

"You know that vase? Your favourite vase?"

"Yes…?" She said, prompting me.

"Well… It wasn't daddy who broke it."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me." I started sobbing.

"It's OK, Tonks." Mummy soothed me. She pulled me into a tight embrace.

Everything was going to be fine. I smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed writing this. I know, most of my work isn't over 1000 words, but don't blame me.

Thanks, **~ImNotThatEpic.**


End file.
